dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Agility/1
Introduction While debatably not as strong as intelligence Xelors, the agility build offers some interesting twists to the class. By having a Xelor specialize in agility, you'll gain an advantage to the spells Shriveling and Frostbite, while having high mobility for moving around the battlefield. However, this build is not recommended for first time players, as raising agility is extremely costly. If you are willing to spend lots of money scrolling, and are prepared for a long road of tedious gathering, this build may be perfect for you. Agility Xelor's are best specializing in the core of a Xelor's spells. AP draining, movement, and other support style spells will become extremely handy for someone who loves to solo, and even more valuable in a team-play setting. You'll have an added bonus of an excellent Dodge stat while you move around the battlefield casting AP drain spells on enemies. Also, you'll be able to lock enemies in position easily, while your team mates assist you. How you want to build your character is up to you, but the following guide will hopefully be handy in determining which ways you want to go. Character Point Distribution Agility The above table shows the soft caps for agility as a Xelor. You'll notice that spending characteristic points in agility will become extremely costly, quite early on. Because of this, it is best to consider scrolling this stat as high as possible before spending any of your points. 101 is the recommended base before spending your characteristic points, however, powerful scrolls aren't exactly easy to achieve. If you absolutely must start spending your points prior to 101, it is extremely recommended to scroll to at least 79 or 80, first. That way, you can avoid the high cost of the powerful scrolls, while still gaining a decent advantage of scrolling a large portion of your main stat. You should check the Characteristic Scrolls page to see which materials you will need to scroll agility, and work up from there. However, another but remarkable build is scrolling both wisdom and agility to 101. Looks easy but is very hard only recommemed for rich/well off people who have over 6 million spare. Get wisdom scrolled A.S.A.P. due to help of lvling you can do agility whenever you want, Then when you get your wisdom to 101 put your points on wisdom, 3 for 1 is inifinite so this is better than 5 for 1 agility. By lvl 120 i have 485 wisdom, 480 Agility in my Battle Set Due to Black Rat Set giving 135 wisdom, 300 base by then and a 49 wisdom cawwot xD Vitality Agility Xelor's suffer a bit when it comes to protecting themselves. As opposed to an intelligence Xelor, they'll no longer receive much protection from the spell Mummification. While the spell is an awesome tool for them, you'll find it will barely protect you at all. Because of this, it is recommended to boost vitality a bit. 100 is an excellent base, while 150 will let you survive just a little bit longer. 200 base vitality is not recommended, but if you plan on being in close combat quite often, you may desire to go this high. Side note: Scrolling this is highly recommended, pure agility xelor will do more dmg than one which raised vit, also vit points aren't really needed after lvl 100 (since 1 lvl=5 vit and higher lvl equipment gives excellent vit) Correction: Since a recent update to Dofus, all protection spells offer protection base on level. Therefore Mummification is once again a viable spell for all builds of xelors. Gear The following are some nice sets which offer great amounts of agility for the level, or other stats which are helpful: * Country Set gives some intelligence, agility, vitality, and AP. * Toady Set is only two pieces and provides a very considerable amount of agility * Mad Tofu Cloak and Toady will give you agility and +1mp * Bearman Set gives vitality, agility, and AP. (Instead Of the stick, you can use other weapon for more agility) * Wind Kwak Set gives vitality, agility, AP, and MP. * White Scaraleaf Set gives large amounts of vitality, agility, and Air resistances. * Aerdala Set gives vitality, agility, AP, and MP. * Legendary Crackler Set gives agility, intelligence, wisdom, resistances, AP, MP, and Range. * Gobkool Set gives vitality,chance,agility and AP. Custom Gear Choosing custom gear can be a tricky process. Obviously, you'll want to focus on using gear which gives a nice boost to agility. In your early levels, focusing primarily on agility is usually your best option. As you reach level 60, 80, 100, 120+, you'll also want to consider Wisdom (for AP drains/ protection), Vitality (for surviving), and AP/MP gear. All of these yield a great benefit to your character, but how much of each you want, or need depends on your playing style. The best tip to follow, is that it will become extremely handy to have an additional AP, and MP on your character. Combined with Temporal Paradox, this will quickly give you the 9 AP required for 3 Shriveling or Dagger attacks. Spells The Spell choices for an agility Xelor are fairly straightforward. You only have two attacks which use agility, so boosting them is pretty much a no-brainer. But only focusing on two spells leaves you with dozens of other options. The following list focuses on building your Xelor under their primarily skills; AP draining, field manipulation, and support. While the choices are up to you, the following suggestions will assist in creating a build which will yield great damages, fantastic drains, and the ability to move just about anywhere. Class Spells ;Frostbite - Level 6 :One of your main spells, and an excellent help. While the damage is relatively low, having a non-linear attack, and a consistent AP drain makes up for it. At level 6, this spell becomes insanely useful and far more versatile. ;Slow Down - Level 6 :Having a strong AP steal is essential to any Xelor build. By maxing this out early, you're assured to save yourself, and your teammates with some impressive disabling powers. ;Shriveling - Level 6 :This is your main damage spell, and the twin to the Intelligence Xelor's Dark Ray. Absolutely worth maxing as soon as possible. ;Teleportation - Level 5+ :As you're level increases, and your agility gets greater, having a good teleport is very helpful. There will be times when you'll want to Teleport next to a monster to dodge-lock it, and this will let you do that immediately. ;Temporal Paradox - Level 5 :This is your quick and easy solution for having more attacks, as well as making your team members happy. No Xelor should ever be without it. ;Flight - Level 5 :You may wonder why an Agility character would need a spell that moves them only one square. The answer: one square can make all the difference. Whether you're escaping a monster, getting out of a dodge-lock, or just moving quickly; this spell is invaluable. Not suggested to max it until your character is level 80+, however. ;Blinding Protection - Level 5 :Questionably useful after the latest change of the Xelor's reflective spells, but still a wonder. It'll save you from your own AP loss from Temporal Paradox, stop other characters from draining you, and give you just a little more protection. Highly suggested, but definitely optional. ;Loss of Motivation - Level 4+ :Also a bit questionable after the release of the new AP/ MP draining system, but a nice tool. It's more of an icing on the cake spell, but can help you drain monsters which have high resists. If you have the extra AP to use, you may as well use this, right? ;Xelor's Dial - Level 1+ :This static object has a huge variety of usefulness. As its level increases, as does the AP resistance drain, and the HP of the summon. Monsters love attacking it, so it can save you from taking some damage as well. Be creative with it, and you'll be pretty amazed with the possibilities. Other Spells ; Moon Hammer - Level 5 : Since you'll have a high amount of agility, this spell can do loads of damage, damage that sometimes cannot be achieved through your other spells, also the range is excellent ; Release - Level 1+ : Useful for positioning your team mates for devotion, getting through tight spots, or basic battlefield manipulation. How far you want to level it is up to you. ; Leek Pie - Level 1+ : Agility Xelors lack in non-linear spells, so this can become quite handy. As you get higher leveled, your +damages, and +range will make this spell pretty impressive. Not to mention that it's infinitely useful for buffing up your Sacrier buddies. Weapons When it comes to choosing your close combat methods, agility becomes a slightly tricky characteristic point. There is a vast selection of weapons which accommodate a pure agility build, but deciding which type is right for you can take time. Xelor's receive the best bonuses from using Hammers and Wands, yet there are very few amongst these categories which are easily achievable with agility as a main stat. On the other hand, there is a wide variety of Daggers which only require agility, so these become quite popular for agility Xelors. You'll probably need to play around a bit to find your ideal weapon, so here are some ideas to get you started, and things to work towards: Wands * The Bidjiz Hammers * Cerberus * Ha Hammer * Legendary Crackler Hammer * Kaiser * Trikidiki Hammer * Zoth Girl Hammer Daggers * Bashers * Dagg'Onies * Otof'Mai'We Daggers * Aerdala Daggers * Hypnotic Deceitful Daggers * Chakra Style * Lutination Daggers * Blessdags Bows * Hidsad Bow * Xaver (air maged) Training Try finding monsters with little or negative Air resistances for training. Suggest you lvl in incarn till at least lvl 20, then switch to the flowers. At lvl 36+ lousy pigs knights and blops are excellent sources of xp, but should only be taken if you have at least 4 mp, which can be gained with mad tofu cloak (this cloak can be used till lvl 130+ by an agility xelor)